


Lights Out

by kyburg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers mention, Bad Parrot Jokes, F/M, IM3, IM3 Fix-It, Inadvertent Musical, Iron Man Three, Iron Man Three Spoilers, Missing Scene, Not smutty enough for a warning label but smutty anyway, PTSD, Pepperony - Freeform, Schmoop, There I Fixed It, go the fuck to sleep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/pseuds/kyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic function of fan fiction - write the 'missing scene' - in this case, the 'sleeping downstairs NOW' after the Mark 42 attacked Pepper (that jerk).</p><p>I just sat there in the theater going 'there's no way.'  So here it is - the way I saw that could have gone if the cameras hadn't changed angle.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> beta'ed by the lovely VR_Trakowski and my fella - but if I have some plot timing in error, it's possible. I've only see the film once (but it was a doozy) - bear with me.

Her feet hurt from running down the stairs barefoot. They were stone, textured to prevent falls but at that moment, Pepper hated them and only got halfway down before falling gracelessly to sit on them, slamming both the soles of her feet, and then her backside onto the unyielding surface. The brackets rattled under the abuse, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

_That thing would have **hurt** me. That thing could have **killed** me. _

_**That thing didn’t know me.** _

It hadn’t recognized her, which meant **Tony** hadn’t recognized her. Hadn’t even registered she was there. _It thought I was going to hurt him. **Me.** I would never. Ever. Oh God._

It was too much. Quiet now, she could hear Tony upstairs pacing back and forth, grabbing this, tossing that – throwing on clothes, making one aborted trip to the edge of the staircase after another. She could hear his breathing, harsh and uneven and she knew he was crying. She knew he could see her there, her head against her knees, curled up in a ball halfway down. Probably shaking like a leaf, she didn’t care. The tears were hot on her face too, angry but scared. So very scared.

_He’s so scared too. What did I do? I only made things worse._

It hurt to breathe. She didn’t dare cry, make any sound he could hear. But she had to move. The staircase was the only way down, and Tony wanted to follow her. Maybe to go past her, maybe to find a way to her – but he was too afraid to join her. _He knows I’m at my wits end too, but he doesn’t know what to do about it. Like I do either._

“Pep – “

Lifting her head, she stood up again, brushing the hem of her down against knees she was certain were shaking. “Tony, I love you.” She wasn’t sure she heard, but if the “I know” came, it was after she finished fleeing down the stairs.

_There’s no way. There’s no way I can leave it like this._

She found blankets, pillows and threw them at the couch. Threw herself at the couch as well, not caring how it looked or felt. Curling into a ball, she indulged herself in a few minutes of absolute hysterics, perhaps she had buried her face in a cushion and screamed in utter frustration but no more than that. _Can’t leave him alone like that. I just can’t._

_But I’m so mad I can’t **think.**_

Not even raising her head, she addressed the darkness in a voice that shook. “Jarvis?”

“Miss Potts.” The voice was as quiet as the room. It even sounded sad, the cadence falling down at the end as if it pitied her.

“Jarvis, do you think I’d ever harm Tony?” It was absurd, asking another one of Tony’s creations about the motivations of another, but – she could still hear Tony upstairs, moving way too fast, way too unfocused. And talking to Jarvis as well, but issuing orders. Queries. Back to work, at least that’s what he would claim if she asked him.

“Miss Potts. Of course not.” Pepper found herself crying again, even the AI was being so good to her – she’d been a fool to think otherwise.

“Jarvis, I need your help. I need – “ What? Talk to Tony for me, Jarvis? Tell him I’m sorry I freaked out over some renegade tech that wanted to kill me? Tell him he scares me and I don’t know what to do about it? And that I’m tired too? I just want to sleep – oh, wait.

“Jarvis, can we turn off the power? Turn everything off, but leave you and the security systems on?”

“I’m not sure I follow you, Miss Potts. Could you clarify?”

Sitting up, scrubbing her face with the heel of one hand, she found herself staring into her lap as she gathered her thoughts. Just turn it off, turn it all off – and keep them as safe as they would be otherwise. “Jarvis, leave the security systems on – you could bring everything back on quickly, if we need to, right? Keep us safe, but shut everything else off. Completely off.”

“That would prevent Sir from doing any work in the lab or – “

“Exactly.”

“Ah. I believe I see your point. Yes, that’s very possible. Would you like to do that now?”

Pepper looked up at the living room, scanning it – yes, there they were. Candles. Sitting on the hearth, they were rarely lit but there was a sconce containing three good-sized pillars there. “Find Tony a flashlight. Make sure he has it in his hand.” The arc reactor made a flashlight somewhat unnecessary, still – it would be good to have one handy. Just in case.

“Very good.”

Rising, she picked up the sconce, located the matches and brought them back to the couch where she placed them on the table behind it and shook it to make sure it wouldn’t budge or tip. Satisfied it would serve, she lit the candles. “Jarvis, password lock this – I’m the only one who can lift the restriction early, okay?”

“Of course. And the passphrase?”

Upstairs, she heard what could only be a yelp of surprise. _Ah, there’s the flashlight._ There was some cursing out of the lucky bot who’d gotten the job – but she thought of what phrase she could remember, was simple but wouldn’t be guessed. “Sandman, begone.”

“Very good, Miss Potts. For how long?”

Rising, she went to stand at the foot of the stairs, then took one step backward. “Eight hours ought to do it, I think. I’ll take five right now.”

“Setting for five, with the option of renegotiation if either of you are awake.”

“Done.” Standing ready, she looked up the stairs. _“Now.”_

And everything stopped, plunging the house into darkness – except for the small guidelights lining the walls, staircase and doorways – and her candles. Suddenly, it was so quiet, she could hear the waves crashing into shore outside. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard them.

Pepper also heard cursing from above, a series of barked commands. _Oh, he’s not going to like this…._ then running steps to the stairs, slamming down them and she winced in recent memory. “Pepper!” 

She hated the note of panic in his voice. It was new, unfamiliar and this time it was all her fault. He wasn’t even using the flashlight, just holding it like a club as he finished rounding the curve of the stairs, taking them three at a time. Both feet hit the landing, and then Pepper had him, one foot falling behind to cushion the impact as he slammed full length into her. Normally, he’d never be this careless. _He doesn’t know where I am –_

“Tony, shh. It’s me.” Arms fell together, one hand finding the curve of his head to bring it to her shoulder. “Baby, please. I’m so sorry.”

Her reward was a full-body flinch, then strong arms circled her, took hold and at first, held her lightly – then crushed her to him with a sound she never wanted to hear again. “What did you do?”

“I scared you. I’m so sorry.”

It was too dark to see anything clearly with only the little light coming from Tony, but she knew he would try anyway as he loosened his grip – just enough to look at her, but not enough to release her. “Are you nuts?”

“I’m exhausted, Tony.” Both of her hands found his face, palms against cheek and chin, holding it steady. “That’s all. And a little desperate.” 

The sound of the ocean vied with the deep, gulping breaths both of them were taking as they stood together, unable to stop staring at each other, unable to let go. “I thought – “ He started, the question dying mid breath, soft and wobbly.

“I would never leave you,” said softly. “I would never willfully do anything like that. But I have the right to get out of the way…don’t I?” Gently, she kissed him. First, on lips that trembled then between his eyes as they closed and his forehead met hers afterward.

“The power’s out,” he growled. “You turned the power off, Pep.” But it was only show.

“Yes, yes it is. Down to don’t-open-the-refrigerator out. I was careful – Jarvis will bring everything up at once if there’s a reason to.”

The tone he used was tired, and worn. “Jarvis?”

“Sir – “ And with great detail, the AI went into a laundry list of just what was left on, defensive capability, resources dedicated, scope of influence and dependencies to other systems. While it was going on, Pepper took the opportunity to bring Tony close again, snuffling into the crook of his neck and sighing. He did much the same, heavier and less graceful but no less gentle or needy.

“It’s taken care of. We need to get some rest. Sleep – if we can. But rest, Tony. If you can’t sleep. Okay?”

A breath taken in, released in another deep sigh answered her. “Don’t know what that is, anymore.”

“Come on, I have an idea.”

Taking him by the hand, she walked the two of them into the living room, then to the lowered center of the room. “Wait here.” He stood where he was bade, a wry grin trying hard to make itself known, but watching every move she made. “What are you up too?”

She got the pillows, the blankets – and pulled the cushions off the couch. Tossing them into the pit at Tony’s feet, she quickly joined them. “Here, they’re long enough. Put a few of them together – and…like that, sure.”

They made an oddly shaped oblong, probably not long enough for either of them, but wide enough if they curled up against each other. Tossing one blanket over it , she tucked one corner under the cushions, then moved to the other as Tony followed suit. Pillows at the top, another blanket unfurled, she laid down on her side, put her head on the pillow and opened her arms. “C’mere, tiger.”

“Three guest rooms, and we’re camping out in the living room. Why the hell not.”

Just carefully enough not to disturb the whole arrangement, Tony fell down on the cushions. Still too quiet for Pepper’s comfort level, too exhausted by far, he didn’t hesitate to stretch out full length facing her, arms encircling her, face burying itself in the hollow of her neck. Taking him close, she noted his skin was still tacky with sweat, and the cheek at her shoulder was hot and damp. Grateful to both hear and feel him take a huge, deep breath and release it, she reached behind her. 

He was still holding the flashlight. “Tony, give me that.”

“Nuh-uh. Mine.”

“Gimme.”

A bit of a squirm, a little shift in position and pulling away from her a bit, she found herself looking into two bright, dark eyes full of as much mischief as energy levels would allow. And then the flashlight was under his chin and he turned it on. “Boo.”

“Asshole. Give me that.” The smile on his face matched the one she knew was forming on her own face.

“You look just as scary, Pep.”

“Sure. All your fault, too.” But he didn’t fight her when she took the flashlight away and put it on the floor behind their heads. Easy reach. “Now, mister. I may not be the one who built everything in this house, but I’ve been here a while and know a thing or two about how it all works. You’re going to let me run things for the next five hours.” A finger closed his mouth as he attempted to protest, then lazily traced his lips as the rest of them followed to caress a cheek, then stroke the back of his head, then his back, palm and fingertips lightly tracing his spine. 

His eyes closed, blinked and then half-opened. “Pepper, talk to me. Just for a while? Don’t want to - ”

“Shh. Watch this.” Kissing him on the top of the head, slowly massaging the muscles at the base of his skull, she waited until he took another deep breath, and slowly allowed a measure of release. _He’s trying. He’s doing the best he can._ “Jarvis, let Tony know in no uncertain terms that you’re here, you’ve got us and nothing is going to disturb us the rest of the night.

“Blow out those candles behind the couch.”

“Of course, Miss Potts.” The AI was even quieter than before, which made her smile wry. Then she heard a small burst of compressed air from the vents in the ceiling above the living room, felt it brush across her face – just enough, no more than necessary and the flickering glow from the lit candles disappeared and the smell of extinquished wicking filled the air. “I will let you know when it’s time to renegotiate the power restrictions. Will that be all, Miss Potts?”

Chuckling, she ducked her head. “That will be all, Jarvis.”

“You’re a sly one.” She felt, rather than saw the bemused but happy expression on his face and another wriggle told her he was still trying to get closer, even tighter against her. “Tell me…anything, Pepper. Your drive home. What you had for lunch – “

“Are you hurt anywhere? Did it – “

“No. No, Pep – m’fine but sorry about…but you gotta understand – “

Taking a deep breath, she interrupted him and sang, quiet and low. _“Inchworm, inchworm…measuring the marigolds. You and your arithmetic, are sure to go far – “_

Hands moved higher, a happy burble the only reply as his cheek found the curve of her neck again and settled in, blowing warm air against her ear.

 _“Inchworm, inchworm…measuring the marigolds…seems to me, you’d stop and see how beautiful they are.”_ She only hesitated a moment before continuing. “My lunch was a fairly standard roasted beet salad, could have wished for a bit more dressing on it – Tony, go to sleep. I’m right here.”

“So, you are. I love this, Pepper.” A soft kiss at the neck, another just a bit higher. “I love you. So very much.”

“I was just startled, that’s all.” A gentle touch at his temple, slow light circles as his face went slack, the arms holding her tight loosening their grip, going heavy and limp. “That’s right,” she crooned. “Go to sleep, Tony. Shhh.”

But she didn’t let go. Watching his head roll back to the inside of her arm as gravity took over, lips parting slightly as the jaw relaxed, she was able to take a moment to think about closing her own eyes when his eyes began to chase dreams in REM sleep and a crease between the eyebrows appeared, deepened and his head tossed back, nostrils flaring, sucking in air before he gasped and his whole body flinched as if electrified. 

She didn’t hesitate. “Tony, no – wake up!” A shout in an ear, both hands on shoulders shaking him, kisses on forehead, lips and cheeks – thankfully, that’s all it took to bring him back to semi-wakefulness, eyes flying open to meet hers, searching her face without recognizing it for a moment, then slowly blinking and half-closing again. “Okay, that’s worse. That’s officially worse. Holy crap, Tony.”

But he wasn’t quite awake. “Mnerf?” The eyes closed again, and so help her – he started snoring. It didn’t last long, shifting his head against her chest again ended that.

“Tony? Maybe if I keep talking? Can you hear me?”

“Snrgh.”

“Good enough.” _Okay, keep talking. About what?_ “Tony, I sent the blueprints for the other three towers out for plan check today, too. I’m getting pushback on putting that one up in Eureka, but I’m pretty sure I can talk them around in time. And saying it’s matchmaking for Jarvis just raises eyebrows, Tony. That wasn’t helping.”

It was clear she wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. While it wasn’t a deep sleep, Tony slept lightly but peacefully as long as the sound of her voice distracted him. But she wisely steered clear of anything that would lead to New York, or anything relating to it. No mention of Bruce Banner, though the pang of remembering him surprised her. _Wish he was here right now._

What would Phil Coulson tell her to do right now?

Five hours. Okay, she had to filibuster nightmares for five hours. No problem. She told bad parrot jokes. Sang camp songs even she was stunned to recall all the words to. ‘Found a peanut – ate it anyway.’ 

“Jarvis, reschedule everything I had for tomorrow morning until 1:00 PM. I’m going to need some time to sleep once the sun comes up. Send my apologies, email and voice mail if at all possible, please.”

“Very good, Miss Potts.” Softly, oh so very softly. Don’t wake Tony.

_How did I miss this. Have things been that crazy busy or was I just that oblivious or – just willing to let Tony handle it and not fight him on it?_

She hated arguing with Tony. Reciting the recipe for a particularly fussy frozen custard she hadn’t put in a churn freezer in decades, she did her best to think of what to say to him in the morning that wouldn’t put his guard up or insult him. It was gutting to realize he was afraid he couldn’t protect her – as if she wouldn’t try to protect herself, or him – knowing it was a founded concern. Humbling didn’t come close to it, and a growing part of her of thinking had already begun making plans on changing that uncomfortable reality. Somehow. 

Looking at the puncture wounds in a neat row up and down the inside of both of his arms. _Tony, what did you do…what have you done?_

__Held ‘99 Bottles of Beer On The Wall’ in reserve if she couldn’t come up with anything. Told him she loved him, describing his features in grand, smutty detail. (That was so much fun, she did it twice.) Described what one could do with jelly donuts, properly motivated. Aeronautical intercourses through motivated pieces of Danish pastry._ _

Tracing beloved features with soft, graceful fingers. Finding tangles in his hair. Noting that some muscles in his back never relaxed, his hands never completely let go of her. There was either a hand in the small of her back, or fingers twined in her nightwear. Always. 

And while she might be still from the waist down, his legs shifted as often as she changed subjects. He’d run, if he could. 

She was lonesome, missing him even as he slept in her arms. Knew that while this was working, it wasn’t sustainable. One night, sure. But the next night? _Why didn’t I notice he wasn’t sleeping? I always went to sleep first and assumed, idiot. That’s why. We slept on opposite ends of the clock, or so I thought. That’s why._

_He didn’t want to worry me. I didn’t want to bother him. Idiot. Idiots, both of us._

_You’re all I have._ Humming “it’s a Small World” because it suited her, resting her forehead on his, she tried to think of what to say next. He slept on, eyebrows a bit raised, as if he’d been awake it would have been in surprise. Readying for a guffaw and then a quip. _You’re all I need._

The nights were long, this close to Christmas. It seemed forever before the sun would come up. _I need to pay more attention. I need more time, just the two of us Tony – to figure this out._

_Right now, I’m just stalling. Dancing as fast as I can._

_Sleep baby. Put a few more feet on the cope rope, maybe we’ll get a clue tomorrow._

__As long as she could keep talking. She refused to sing ‘Jingle Bells.’ Attempted the Gettsyburg Address. Failed. Attempted the Declaration of Independence. Succeeded._ _

How could anyone think like this? Her head felt stuffed with cotton, her eyes burned but she didn’t dare close them. _“Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do – I’m half crazy…”_

__“Miss Potts, five hours. Do you wish to lift the power restrictions?”_ _

_Oh thank God._ “How long before the sun comes up, Jarvis?” 

__“Sunrise is at 6:55 AM this morning, one hour and twenty three minutes from now,” the AI replied. “Do you wish to – “_ _

__The sound of Jarvis’ voice had woken Tony. Snorting, tossing his head back but only startled, not panicked. Wide awake, he raised his head to look around, the light from the arc reactor dancing in bright eyes. “Think the ice cream’s melted?” he said. And then allowed his eyes to fall half-closed again, searching her face. Then the hand that had been folding wrinkles into her nightwear came up to trace circles lightly under her eyes. “Miss Potts, you are a very silly woman.”_ _

__“No, Jarvis. Not yet. Wait for sunrise, please?” Yawned. Her voice sounded hoarse and rough at normal timbre, but she watched Tony shift onto one elbow, propping up to look at her while one finger lightly touched her cheek under one eye, then the other. “Is there something on my face?”_ _

He didn’t answer, just kept studying her. _He looks so much better than when this all started. I’m a wreck, but I’ll take it –_

__“I’d like you to get some more sleep, Tony.”_ _

__“I will if you will, but we both know I probably won’t if you will so – “_ _

__“Tony.”_ _

__Closing eyes, he shook his head, mouth twisting. “Up. Come on, you. To bed with you. You don’t have anything to be awake for anymore. A real bed. Now.”_ _

__Standing first, he offered hands to help her up and when she took them, he gently pulled her into an embrace that lasted long enough for her to drowse on his shoulder. Letting her go, he walked the two of them to the stairs, an arm around her shoulders, one of hers around his waist and they climbed the stairs together slowly._ _

__He allowed her to check the room and verify that all of the tech was gone. There was no sign of any of the suits, just a rumpled bed that he turned down for her, waiting to tuck the blankets around her after she got in. “Tony.”_ _

__“I’ll put the couch back together downstairs. Don’t worry – “_ _

__Placing a hand on an arm, she waited for him to look up again, then find her eyes. He slowly lowered himself into a squat besides the bed, putting the other hand on top of her own. “I’m so glad you did that, but – “_ _

__“Tony. I will help you, any way I can think of. I want to.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__“And I will protect you too. Any way I can.” His expression went soft and unreadable as he rose, and kissed her gently on the forehead._ _

__“I know you’d damned try,” he said gruffly. “I feel sorry for the guy who gets in your way.”_ _

__Blinking up at him, she tugged on his arm. “Power won’t be on for another hour. Stay with me?”_ _

__“Sure.” He curled up behind her, on top of the covers and gently spooned with her while she fell asleep._ _

__So when the call came in that Happy had been injured at Grauman’s Chinese Theater in an explosion attributed to the Mandarin, Tony took the call without waking her. And when he went to the hospital, he didn’t take her._ _

__So she wasn’t even aware of the press conference until she saw it on the news. He’d seen her go into protective mode that day but she hadn’t been able to argue fast enough to get them out of harm’s way. After all was said and done, and Extremis had been purged from her system and was relegated to ‘been there, done that and good riddance’ status, one thing remained._ _

__One rarely slept if the other didn’t. Nights were spent on balconies, singing together as they looked up into the heavens – no matter where they were. If one couldn’t sleep, the other didn’t abandon them – and if there were nightmares, they were shared until they couldn’t last under the scrutiny and were banished._ _

__Nights became bonding time, reparation time. Instead of it being lab time alone, Tony found it was time to spend with his family of choice. He’d even collared Bruce Banner – with less than unpredictable results, poor guy. Pepper had been so happy to see him, it had surprised even Tony himself._ _

_I’ll sleep if you will. And if you can’t, I won’t leave you alone with it. I’m here. And I want this._

__Love was toasting the marshmallows before putting them in the hot chocolate. And then bed – perhaps to sleep._ _

__Or to be sung a lullaby. But never to be left alone again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, all my fics seem to have music in them - hope you liked it. Would love to hear what you think - and thanks for reading.


End file.
